<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deceitful Ailments by Kindle_Spirits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047007">Deceitful Ailments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindle_Spirits/pseuds/Kindle_Spirits'>Kindle_Spirits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindle_Spirits/pseuds/Kindle_Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Mirkwood wants to spend time with you, a skilled healer in the Woodland Realm. However, first he must strategize a plan to bypass the long waiting list.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deceitful Ailments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Prince of Mirkwood appeared at your chambers, wearing intentional injuries as an excuse to see you, he was anticipated the usual interaction. A soft touch to his cheek, a gentle scolding, and a tug to his hand to welcome him in. An easygoing conversation would develop, usually of you chatting aimlessly about new types of myrrh you’ve discovered, whilst a mixture of Athelas and opium poppy would be crushed in a granite bowl. Legolas, skillfully dramatic, would grip his arm and display a face of pain. Orcs, he’d usually explain, ambush of orcs while on a short campaign to hunt the offspring of Ungoliant. </p>
<p>A touch manipulative, yes, but this was the only way to see you. Creatures across the realm would come visit, seeking your mastery in herblore and botany. An injured prince was the only way to bypass the apothecary’s long waiting list.</p>
<p>But alas, as he arrived at your boardroom, he easily notices a change. He uncomfortably shifts from one leg to another, awkwardly standing at the doorframe as he was greeted with a sigh. The habitual warmth reserved only for him was replaced with discontent, visibly evident when you shake your head and frown. As you retreat back to your chamber, leaving the door ajar, Legolas pauses then bashfully follows suit.</p>
<p><i>Anger</i>, he sorrowfully thinks. <i>She exudes anger with.. me?</i></p>
<p>“You are being reckless in your expeditions, <i>mellon nin</i>.” There is a sharpness to your voice, and he winces to hear it. “This has been the fourth time this week. Has Tauriel abandoned your hunting party? Should you continually injure yourself, I will need to supply you with Athelas before you embark.”</p>
<p>You forcefully sat him on a wooden stool and bent at the waist, carefully studying the scratches on his face. The prince could feel warmth on his cheeks, and the moment a pink tint appears on his porcelain skin, you depart from the proximity and stomp to the cabinets.</p>
<p><i>‘I knew it~!’</i> He hears you grumble to yourself.</p>
<p>Legolas studies you. Before, you wore a face of disappointment. Now, there is an expression that illustrates… sadness? Regret? He cannot tell.</p>
<p>A minute elapses and a cup is presented. It smells of different herbs and spices. </p>
<p><i>“Posto vae,”</i> you quietly say. You gentle caress the prince’s cheek, and the pink hue on his cheeks redden more. Your eyes downcast and you shamefully apologize. “It appears I’ve overlooked your fever. Perhaps that is why you are weakened in battle.”</p>
<p>Legolas sips the drink and thanks you. You sit on the vacant stool beside him. That easygoing smile appears as you chat aimlessly of the new potions you’ve created. Legolas fondly smiles at you and listens. Though these moments were fashioned by forged injuries, he cherishes the small moments with you. An internal peace fills him and he hangs onto every second of it, for he knows the moment he departs from you, he feels his heart painfully ache.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*mellon nin = friend<br/>*posto vae = rest well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>